


Day Two: Wet

by preblematic



Series: Eremin Smut Week [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, jesus i should not be allowed to write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was momentarily concerned that something would fall and knock them out, leaving them to be found hours later, with Armin's dirty hands and dick breath and Eren's cock sticking out of his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two: Wet

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened here. I wrote this on my ipod while half asleep.
> 
>  ~~also this is like an eternity late but ignore that~~ Look! Sloppy blowjob porn. I love sloppy blowjob porn. I also love people aggressively doing "submissive" things. Ironically this probably has more dirty talk than the dirty talk prompt.

Armin might have had a kink. Armin definitely had a kink. Armin definitely had many kinks. He didn't like to talk about them.

But it was okay, because here, in a tiny supply closet, with Eren, he didn't have to talk about them. Eren wouldn't question what he did, and the small boy was infinitely grateful for that. Because he did not what to explain why they were in this situation, why they were playing hooky on a lecture for this, or why Armin had pulled him into this tiny room and held him by his hips and kissed him, undoing just enough straps of his harness to finagle Eren's rapidly hardening cock out of his pants.

Anyone else would have questioned it. Because after that Armin didn't really _do_ anything. He bit at Eren's jaw before sinking down and planting his ass firmly on the ground and just _staring_ at Eren's cock, which was starting to leak a small bit.

Someone else would have wondered aloud what the hell was happening, but not Eren. Eren had learned that, whenever this happened, Armin's brain had been working overtime and somehow come up with a new way for the blond to absolutely wreck Eren's plans for the day, and the blond would clue him in soon enough.

Armin reached up to lightly run just the tips of his fingers from the root of Eren's cock up to the tip, dancing them underneath the ridge of the crown. Another pearl of precum blurted out, and it trickled down the blonde's hand and to his arm, leaving a slick trail. Armin shivered and leaned forward, lapping at the tip once to clear away the residual fluids. The added stimulation only served to spurt more out on to his tongue.

“What are you _doing_?” Eren asked, not accusatory, more completely losing his god damned mind. Armin didn't answer, choosing instead to run his tongue down the prominent vein on the underside of Eren's cock. "F-fuck." The taller boy's hips stuttered forward enough for Armin to deem it necessary to grab his hips and hold them back against the shelf that he was leaned against.

"Shh," Armin soothed, his breath causing the wetness on Eren's cock to cool," just, let me--want to make you wet." It was a testament to how much control Armin had that his voice was that wrecked, but he hadn't touched himself at all.

Eren raised an eyebrow, his breath labored. "What?" he panted.

"I don't _know_ ," Armin admitted," just--c'mere." He grabbed Eren's wrist and tugged until the taller boy sank down to the floor, legs splayed out on either side of Armin and cock sticking almost comically out of his pants. Eren was momentarily concerned that something would fall and knock them out, leaving them to be found hours later, with Armin's dirty hands and dick breath and Eren's cock sticking out of his pants.

His thoughts were put on hold, though, as he found out _exactly_ what Armin had meant. He would wrap his hand and mouth around Eren's cock and stroke just enough times with just enough force that Eren would believe that he was finally being allowed to come,, only to stop at the last moment and revert to small kitten licks against the head. He kept this up until Eren was sure he would loose his mind. Until there was a small pool of slick clear liquid steadily building between the two of them. Until Armin straddled Eren's thigh and started rutting against it, not even bothering to unzip his pants. Until Eren gasped and came down Armin's throat about five seconds before the blond shuddered against his leg and collapsed forward, his face landing in the general vicinity of Eren's belly button..

Eren was the first to recover. He threaded a hand through Armin's hair and petted soothingly. "Shower?" he asked softly. Armin mewled against his stomach but nodded in agreement.


End file.
